Sweet Sacrifices
by L1v
Summary: Aeris Shinra had thought that her life had started as soon as she had stepped foot in Midgar University. But at the day of her return to the Shinra Mansion, she realizes she is wrong. (CloudxAeris; uploaded part 5 on 091704)
1. Sweet Sacrifices 1

Disclaimer: The following characters belong to SquareENIX. Should you find any modifications as to their position or character, that's all for the sake of AU. :)  
  
Author's Note: I'm back after sleeping for two years. ;; Anyway, the whole fic is REVISED. I needed to do it to finish this thing. I'll do it pretty slowly, though. College is taxing, so please be patient. ;; I also removed all reviews since I look like such a cheater if I keep them still. ;; Muchos gracias to Onna and Paranoia-shoujo for beta-reading my fic. :)  
  
Sweet Sacrifices - 1 By: Liv  
  
The glossy white limousine reflected the light of the sun as it passed through the black gates of the Shinra Mansion. Greenery adorned the huge space as a curving path of cement was driven over by the vehicle. It ended its long trip in front of many people, most of which are soldiers, maidservants, and other helpers.  
  
The chauffeur pushed the door open and stepped out of the car closing it behind him. He approached the door behind his and opened it making way for the president's child to exit her ride.  
Her brown boots, pointy-heeled and carpeted in material, moved from the car mat to the gray ground where the car had stopped. She lifted her hand and received the assistance of the chauffeur. She bent her body as she made her way out of the vehicle, her left foot being the last one to step on the ground. Her sparkling emerald eyes matched her beautiful smile at the people who welcomed her. Of course, the soldiers wouldn't go waving around and saying 'Ms. Shinra! Welcome back!' like the others would. Her movements were so modest; no wrinkles could be seen on her pink dress and red knitted jacket.  
  
The general of the army, dressed with the most morbid color of black made his way to the arriver. "Ms. Aeris," He gave a hand salute.  
  
Aeris Shinra looked up to the tall silver haired man and saluted back. She saw his hand move from his forehead to an offer of assistance. Her left hand, as if in tradition, settled over his palm. "Thank you, General Sephiroth."  
  
Sephiroth Hojo nodded, as if to signal her that it was time to enter the mansion. Like the whole thing was planned and rehearsed. "How have you been, Cousin?"  
  
Aeris giggled. "I knew you'd break out of your stature soon." She teased. Together with Sephiroth they made their way towards the mansion. The crowd broke as if to reveal a pathway.  
  
The mansion hadn't changed much. It was as she had remembered it before she left almost a year ago. Aeris heard the booming voice of her father. From the stairway, the red suited man appeared. Of course, with his tobacco. "Father!" She removed her hand from Sephiroth's and jogged towards him.  
  
"Aeris, my dear!" Alex Shinra gave out a laugh and accepted his youngest daughter--in fact, child, in his arms. "It has been so long! Welcome back, Aeris." His embrace was warm, for Aeris was special. She was a close replica of her mother who died right after her last birth.  
  
"I'm so glad to be home, Daddy!" Aeris snuggled onto his soft top. She broke the gesture still with a wide smile on, her brown braided hair swaying in jiggly motion. "Where's Rufus?"  
  
"Oh, he's just on his way to Junon." Alex smiled at her.  
  
Aeris pouted. "I don't believe you. He promised me he'd keep himself free to accompany me today."  
  
Alex laughed with a loud voice. Without a need of introduction, footsteps were heard from the stairs. "Excuse me, I'll tell the maid to ready our lunch." He left automatically after Aeris nodded.  
  
"Aeris!" The double-breasted and white suited man called out the name of his young and only sister. Though he looked snotty with his handsome red hair and blue eyes, many girls have fallen for him. Outside, he was 'business-as-usual', inside, he was the family man.  
  
"Rufus!!" Aeris squealed and rushed over to her brother who was on the stairway. Great joy was very visible.  
  
Rufus Shinra gave a laugh and caught Aeris who had thrown herself over to him in his arms. "Aeris! I missed you so much!!"  
  
"Me, too!" Aeris squeezed him tightly. She felt Rufus' arms around her soften and she let go.  
  
"How was Midgar University?" Rufus asked, holding her education in high priority. She had completed her freshman year and will be a college sophomore in 3 months.  
  
"It was okay." Aeris answered typically. "It was no fun without Tifa."  
  
"Have you met any boys?" Rufus leaned close to his sister's face. He knew it was a tease to her.  
  
Aeris playfully hit on her brother. She was a growing woman and just like her brother, she was admired (and often envied) by many. "Of course not! There are too many books to read." She pretended to pout.  
  
"That's my sister." Rufus patted her head. He turned his head and saw Sephiroth watching the little family reunion. "Please join us for lunch."  
  
Sephiroth nodded. "Thank you, sir."  
  
"In the house, it's more proper to call me 'Rufus'. It's like we had not graduated together!" Rufus stretched out his left arm gesturing the invitation for the approaching Sephiroth. His other arm was on Aeris' shoulder.  
  
"Which reminds me," Aeris looked at Rufus. "How's the vice presidency?"  
  
"Oh," Rufus said almost blandly. "I can almost count the number of days I go home in my fingers! Luckily, Heidegger decided to let me off this day." Heidegger was his guide as he was young and inexperienced. In two years time, or whenever his father thinks Rufus is ready, he will not need him anymore.  
  
"Ohh, that's too bad...tell me more!" Aeris pinched her brother as they entered the dining hall where they talked more.  
  
The warm afternoon sun brightened the fine grasses and porcelains on the marble table in the garden. Aeris listened to the white-gray clay fountain and the sprinkler's water as she was seated on one of the marble chairs around the table. A tent stood to cover her from the heat. She was waiting for her childhood friend to arrive. Rufus had told Aeris about how constantly Tifa Lockhart calls him for news about her. She had also heard about how excited she is to meet Aeris.  
  
A dark green hummer-type vehicle slowed down in front of the black Shinra gates. The woman seated beside the driver, her father, leaned over to see Aeris and waved happily. She was the most unusual friend for a presidential daughter to have. With the skimpy outfit of a white sleeveless top that does not cover her abdomen and the brown skirt that hadn't even reached half of her thigh, she looked more like a hostess in a bar. But she was a fighter; the equipments around her arms are testament to that. And also a friend with a very pleasant and enjoyable attitude at that.  
Aeris waved back with a bright smile. She watched Tifa lean back to the jeep and kiss her father's cheek before she got off the vehicle. Her heavy red shoes hit on the ground hard as she jogged over to the gates. Aeris stood up watching Tifa wait for the guard to open the gates. She heard Tifa squeal as she rushed over to the grass and hug her old friend tightly. Aeris hugged back. "Tifa! I missed you so much!!"  
  
"You don't know how silent I've been in Junon University!!" Tifa spoke as if it was the most unbelievable occurrence one could have. She had not loosened her arms around Aeris for quite a long time. Soon, they were seated in front of each other while a maidservant serves them juice. "How's Midgar University??"  
  
"Headache! I hardly slept!" It was as if Aeris boasted of how hard she worked while the glasses of juice were settled.  
  
"That's funny; I hadn't experienced THAT much pain." Tifa took a sip of her orange drink. "Did you get any awards for excellency?"  
  
"Well, I ranked first in our class." Aeris showed a proud smile while pretending to be innocent.  
  
"Wow, that's amazing!" Tifa was in awe. But she was NEVER jealous of the intelligence of her friend. "Anything else?? Did you make it to the Dean's List??"  
  
"Believe it or not, I did!" Aeris announced happily. Both girls had squealed in joy.  
  
"That's just SO amazing!" Tifa said. "What did your family say??"  
  
"They said they were proud of me, so I feel like they've expected it." Aeris took a sip from her juice while Tifa spoke.  
  
"Of course they did! You were valedictorian in Shinra High. Besides, didn't MU personally request your family to have you study there?"  
  
"I guess..." Aeris shrugged. "Oh!" She whispered with a wide smile worn. "Did Rufus call?"  
  
"Aw, he would never call me." Tifa pouted and rested her head on her left hand, elbow on table. Ever since first grade, when she met Rufus, she had already this undying crush on him.  
  
Aeris laughed beautifully. "Please excuse him, he's always like that. I DID leave your number in his desk, though."  
"He probably threw it away." Tifa groaned. "But I can't blame him, can I? I mean, he's the vice president, after all." Tifa took another sip.  
  
"...So!" Aeris rested her arms on the table. "Let's talk about you. How's JU?"  
  
"Junon University? I was the all around party girl!"  
  
"And you said you were silent??" Aeris gave a comedic mother look. "Now what did you do??"  
  
"Well," Tifa leaned on her seat. "I and a group of people organized all the mixers, dance nights...y'know, party stuff." She shrugged.  
  
"And you WERE still able to study??"  
  
"Time management, that's what you need." Tifa winked. "So, it was enjoyable. But not as enjoyable as Shinra High! You weren't with me!" She stomped on the grass a few.  
  
"What can we do? Daddy had already booked me in MU even before we had graduated high school."  
  
"And before I know it, Culinary Arts is booked up! Papa said it's better that I take the course in ANOTHER university rather than spend my time with you without passion of whatever course I'll take."  
  
"Though it sounds mean, Mr. Lockhart is right." Aeris agreed. "So, tell me more!" She listened as the talkative girl told her more of her life in the past months.  
  
Contrary to the warm drive way, the lobby to the Shinra Hospital was cool. Aeris had come to visit one of the friends she made for being the presidential daughter. She was a nurse in the hospital, the head of them. Rufus had come along with her according to her request.  
  
Families were around, it was a mixture of joy, sorrow, worry, and relief. Patients can also be seen in waiting but there were too many of them to provide proper seating to.  
  
This was what Aeris observed. War is tough, she knew. Everything nowadays is scarce. After her visit, she decided it would be nice to run a program for the unfortunate.  
  
By the counter, one could see a brown-haired woman talking to a man with short black hair in business suit with his body leaning over to the counter. This man was obviously her admirer. She smiled as the ruby eyed man talked to her, her blue eyes complimenting his. By the corner of her eye, she saw the two newcomers and shifted glances from them to the man. "Ummm..." Her hand slowly rose to point.  
"Hm?" The man turned to wherever she is pointing and jumped to see the vice president. "Sir!" He saluted frantically.  
  
Even Rufus himself was surprised. "V, Vincent!" He let it all out with his handsome laugh and gestured his bodyguard to be at ease. "This is your day off, Vincent. Your salutes can wait tomorrow."  
"Ummm..." Vincent Valentine looked at his hand before he had convinced himself to lower his raised arm. He gave Rufus a sheepish smile. "Sorry, sir." He heard the angelic voice of a muffled laughter from the nurse by the corner.  
  
Aeris was giggling, too. But seeing that it won't do anything, she decided to take notice of the nurse while attention was undivided. "Lucrecia, it's been so long!"  
  
Lucrecia Gast held herself from laughing further and gave Aeris a smile. "How was your trip?" She leaned over to the white counter.  
  
Before Aeris had spoken, Rufus heard ambulance sirens behind them. He turned around with a gasp. The door swung open and medics in plain green top and pants burst in, carrying a stretcher, stained with patches of blood, with a blond man on it. He was badly wounded and very dirty. Rufus could only distinguish two wounds, though, the one on the chest and the leg. The loud voices fighting against each other for attention covered Aeris' gasp and shriek.  
  
As Vincent immediately set to work to clear the area towards the emergency room, Lucrecia had rushed out of the counter and followed her fellow medical workers at their race to the wide open doors. "Get Dr. Gast, now!" She instructed to a random nurse staring aghastly to what was happening. She took it for a fact that she had automatically obeyed her orders and rushed towards the counter.  
  
Rufus was confused over what was happening. More stretchers came in with critically wounded men. They were all from the army. His hand was settled on something. It moved close to him and held his hand tightly. Then he knew it was Aeris.  
  
Many stretchers were left on the hospital's lobby and hallways as the emergency room could no longer house any of them. Their hurting bodies, long moans and desperate weeping all came to Aeris at once. She felt pity on all of them. She pitied their fates and their families. Slowly she felt herself moving away from her brother and passing by them. She ignored Rufus' call. She wanted to help. She's a Shinra! These men worked for her! Yet she could only watch and pray for them.  
  
"Aeris!" Rufus called, once more. But the woman was focused on heading for the E.R. He knew how sensitive Aeris was to life. It was him who taught her how to cherish it and save it to the best that she could. He could only stand and watch her. Deep inside, he was ignoring all the desperate cries for his help from the soldiers. It made his heart beat loudly and quickly. How was he to help them when he was taught to leave such things to the medical workers? It was at these times that he felt anger towards himself...his wealth and status in life.  
  
He could not sympathize with them.  
  
Vincent stayed outside the E.R. to guard it from anyone's unnecessary entrance, himself praying silently for the soldiers around him. He smelled flowers and turned to see Aeris arriving with stunned eyes. "Ms. Aeris, this area is off limits."  
"I thought the war was over, Vincent." Aeris peeked into the E.R. from behind thick glasses. Everything in it was a blur. She turned to Vincent. "What happened?"  
  
Vincent shook his head. "I don't know, Ma'am. I'm sorry."  
  
Aeris fell silent. She turned to the blurry images behind the hard plastic, once more. She saw Lucrecia on top of the victim pushing his chest with her hands and listened to his mouth. She shouted something to the medics--or at least that was what Aeris thought she saw. Then she got off. An old doctor entered the room, walking briskly from one of the doors inside the E.R.  
  
But despite all the commotion that was happening, Aeris was looking at one of the patients. He had an unruly blond hair, and his blue eyes were looking at her.  
  
Blue? Green?  
  
"I'm tired." Aeris stumbled backwards and held her head. "Vincent, take me to Rufus."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am." Vincent called for a male nurse to stay guard on the door while she took Aeris to her brother.  
  
"His breathing and pulse are faint!"  
  
"Prepare the patient for ICU!"  
  
"Hand me the syringe!"  
  
Those were only the dialogues he could collect from the blurry images that moved quickly around. His blue eyes tried to focus on one image but then it will hide itself behind another. He felt someone leap on him. He felt his chest being pushed. He felt the image come close to his mouth and shout something he could not decipher any longer. Every minute that passed, his grip on reality was slipping away. He tried to hold on to it in hopes of finding the answers to his questions. What's going on? What had just happened? Will I survive? Where am I? Next thing he knew, his weak blue eyes settled on something a distance away from him. He saw emerald orbs looking at him. Everything went dimmer and more silent. Then nothing was heard, felt nor seen.  
  
- End of Part 1 - 


	2. Sweet Sacrifices 2

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 7 belongs to Square. No Chocobos, Moogles, or even Moombas were harmed in the production of this fanfic.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to Onna and Fiery Tempest for teh beta-readz0rs.  
  
Sweet Sacrifices - 2 By: Liv  
  
The yellow taxi had parked right in front of the hospital's lobby. Its color glowed amidst the hard rain and dark night. Tifa pushed the door open. She jumped out and jogged towards the hospital, ignoring the need to close the door. Her khaki coat was slightly wet, she held it tight so as to keep her warm. But once inside the hospital, she had loosened her hold of it revealing her skimpy clothes as she frantically looked for the woman who called her. She saw many bodies covered with bloody white cloth and men and women weeping. "Holy God..." She felt her lips move and heart beat loudly. These were men from war, she was sure. She saw dog tags on top of each quilt. Her thoughts were interrupted by someone's voice and turned to her left to see Rufus looking at her, Aeris beside him with a gray towel to warm her up. "Aeris!" She called, jogging over to her.  
  
Aeris' head lifted from leaning against her brother's shoulder as she looked at Tifa. "Oh, Tifa!" Her body rose to a sitting position as she held out her hand for a hug.  
  
Like a mother, Tifa immediately sensed her need for one and embraced her friend, who wept at her shoulder. "It's okay, I'm here." She whispered. She felt Aeris nod. "You look like you've seen a ghost, what happened?"  
  
Rufus faced Tifa who looked at him to speak. "Men from the Wutai War were charged into this hospital. She's seen so many wounded and dead bodies. It was a very morbid sight." He sighed. "I had asked her to come home with me but she wanted to stay..."  
  
Tifa's mind raced to say something. Soon, she gave a soft forced laugh. It scared her, she wondered why. "Aeris, these are soldiers, not relatives. Pull yourself together."  
  
Aeris' weak arms moved to push Tifa slowly away so as to be able to look at her. She was teary-eyed and pale. "These are men who worked for Shinra, Tifa. They died for us!"  
  
"Shhh!" Tifa embraced her friend once more. "These are soldiers who swore their lives to Shinra. It's...sad...but...it's something we must accept." She had a difficult time stringing the words together.  
  
Footsteps came, but only Rufus had turned to see the newcomer. It was an old man with brown hair and gray streaks like his mustache. His glasses are dark rimmed. He had a lab coat over his neck-tied polo top and brown pants. He held a black clipboard with some well-kept files on it. "Good evening, I'm Dr. Gast." He held out his hand.  
  
"Good evening," Rufus immediately took it and shook it with both hands. "How are they?" He asked on behalf of his sister when the hands have already separated. It was only then that the women turned to the doctor.  
  
"Sadly," Gast started adjusting his glasses. "More than half of the patients have died. Either due to severe pain, loss of blood, and magical poisoning. There are also reports of instant deaths."  
  
Rufus sighed shaking his head. With Materia, war had become intensified...  
  
Aeris' heart fell, but still she waited for more news. She hoped they would be good ones, however.  
  
"Most of the survivors have lost body parts, very few had remained complete. But many of them are in critical condition. we're asking for as many blood donors as we could while they can still live."  
  
"...I can help!" Tifa interjected and raised her hand. "I'm pretty healthy! I, I can help!" Both Rufus and Aeris had turned to her in surprise but she ignored them. She slowly stood up.  
  
"Tifa--"  
  
"Aeris," Tifa returned to kneeling in front of her and held her hand. "I know what I'm doing." If there was anything she could do to make Aeris better, she felt it would be this.  
  
Gast cleared his throat. "If that is so, there's no time to lose. Please follow me."  
  
Tifa nodded and removed her coat and threw it to Aeris. "See ya!" She called and waved while jogging behind Gast. Her heart pounded, she didn't know why, though. She felt excited but not entirely in a good way.  
  
Aeris squeezed Tifa's coat to her chest. She'd gotten more color, but was still pale nonetheless. The rain had died a little but it still poured. The lady turned to Rufus. "What do we do now?" She choked.  
  
Rufus sighed and removed Aeris' scattered hair from her face. "We'll go home and tell everyone concerned about this. That's all we could do."  
  
Aeris nodded. She allowed her brother to help her stand and escort her towards the entrance. As if on cue, the Shinra's white limousine arrived. Rufus was caught by surprise.  
  
A long black haired man in navy blue business suit opened the door and stepped out. Relief surged into him quickly as he saw Aeris staring at him. "Aeris!" He jogged towards the woman, ignoring the rain.  
  
"Tseng," Aeris wasn't so surprised. "W, what are you doing here?" Her voice was faltering at some points. She held no hand to stop Tseng--Heidegger's son from embracing her.  
  
"It's late, Aeris, I was worried!" The head of the Turks looked at her, holding her wet face with his hands. "How are you?"  
  
"I, I'm fine." Aeris nodded looking anywhere at the floor. Too many thoughts were entering her head once more. It started to throb again as she saw everything brighten but she did not let it show. "L, let's go...I want to rest."  
  
"There is much more to do." Rufus eyed Tseng.  
  
Tseng lifted his chin with a serious look and nodded. "Yes, sir." Hostility?  
  
Aeris waited for Sephiroth's reaction who stood by her window, watching the rain slide down the glass. True, the woman was tired and needed sleep. But she couldn't, and called for Sephiroth so she could tell him what she saw. She was on her silver silken nightgown, her legs tucked safely under her cotton quilt. Her hair was let down and brushed neatly.  
  
"Damn..." Sephiroth muttered to himself. "I was told that there was victory for the Shinra. But how this happened...the Wutai army must have taken one last attack while our soldiers are off-guard."  
  
Aeris' eyes were sad, her hands squeezing her quilt. "If this had been done on purpose, will we wage another war?" Her weariness could be heard.  
  
"One war is enough. I don't want to tear this earth apart." Sephiroth shook his head, his hair following movement. "And with Wutai's situation now, they would not be able to win against us. It won't be a fair fight."  
  
"War is never fair." Aeris looked away.  
  
"I know..." Sephiroth trailed off. But somehow, in some way, he wanted to try and make it so--even with the smallest, most insignificant way possible. He turned to Aeris. "Who in authority did you see wounded?"  
  
Aeris tried to remember as best as she could. But she could only recall one man. She knew he was a commander for his uniform. "A commander." She turned to Sephiroth once more.  
  
"Any description?"  
  
Aeris' head ached once more but she did not give up. "He was blond...with bright blue eyes."  
  
Immediately, Sephiroth knew who it was. "Strife."  
  
"Cmdr. Cloud Strife of the 4th Division?" Aeris clarified.  
  
Sephiroth nodded. "Is he alive?" Sephiroth turned around to face Aeris.  
  
Aeris didn't know what to answer. Her mouth went dry and her throat needed water. "I hope."  
Sephiroth took time to study the younger woman. She is taking too much of this... He approached her and lifted her quilt over her body. "Get some rest." It was very seldom for him to act as an older cousin to her. But still...she was his cousin.  
  
Aeris nodded and made herself comfortable as she laid down on bed.  
  
"Thank you for telling me, good night." Sephiroth leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. Before he stood straight and left.  
  
"Good night, Sephiroth..." Aeris whispered and soon fell asleep.  
  
Before Sephiroth had closed the door, he had locked it from the inside. He made sure no one could open it from outside before he proceeded to his own room.  
  
Nearing it, he wondered as to why the door was open. He held the hilt of his sword as he opened, but only groaned to see his father, staring at the window. "Yes, Father?"  
  
The scientist chuckled before he turned around to face his son. "You seem tired, Sephiroth." Hojo's face easily deceived people as to his age. The tall man brushed a black lock of hair away from his face as he approached the general of the army. "Is everything okay?"  
  
Sephiroth shook his head. "The events that took place today was too quick."  
  
"Stress should be gone tomorrow." Hojo patted his son's arm before he passed by him, proceeding to the open door. "I just came to check on you, good night." He pulled the door close behind him.  
  
His blurry eyes slowly opened, its mystifying blue eyes releasing its glow. The place was dim and silent yet cool. He focused his sight on the white ceiling as he waited for it to clear, relieved it didn't hide itself anymore. He had blinked many times to rid his body and mind of the grogginess from his sleep. Soon, more sensation came to him. His ears heard the soft hummings of the machine around him and his nose smelled the mixture of bleach, medicine and blood around him. There was movement beside his bed, but he did not even care to look.  
  
The long black haired man in violet top and dark colored pants awoke from his uncomfortable sleep beside the bed. His arms are crossed on it where his face had been hidden in the little space his they made. His forehead was red and back ached from being arched while he sat on the floor. His eyes were squinted as he looked over to the body on the bed. Surprised, his green eyes grew alert upon seeing his friend alive. "Cloud!" His hands moved to holding his friend's arm. They were pretty slow from his drowsiness.  
  
Cloud Strife slowly turned to his friend and smiled weakly. "Hey, Zack..." He choked. His throat was dry.  
  
"Thank GOD you're alive, Cloud!" Zack Valentine said out loud, fixing his position besides the shouts of protest of his body. "And thank God you still remember me."  
  
Cloud closed his eyes, chuckling softly. "No amnesia here. Don't worry." He opened his eyes again for questions to ask. "What happened...after we won the war?"  
  
"Well, I bet you're first-hand to know about the bomb the Wutai soldiers attached to our truck." Zack groaned. "They gave their final skirmish before they were restrained."  
  
"I know..." Cloud's voice had a hint of sadness.  
  
Zack twitched his lip, but soon changed it to a proud smile. "But hey, at least our hero's alive!"  
  
Cloud's eye brows arched. "Hero?"  
  
"Yeah! You, Cloud Strife, hero!"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yeah!" Zack playfully hit Cloud's bare arms who in turn, shushed him for his ecstatic disposition. "Oops, sorry." He looked around before he continued, facing Cloud once more. "Stop it with your humility!"  
  
"But you got Godo to surrender--"  
  
"Sure I did. So, they call me the hero, too. No biggie." Zack shrugged. "But you could have wiped their army out back there, Cloud! I heard a lot of Wutai soldiers stayed home when you joined us in the 2nd week of the war!" He laughed. "You scared'em good, man!"  
  
"Stop flattering me..."  
  
"I'm serious!" Zack whispered loudly before his voice softened once more. "You were great, pal! You fought bravely...but not violently, of course."  
  
Cloud gave a small laugh. "Now how do you explain that?"  
  
"Well...you fought great...but it's not really slaughter, my friend."  
  
Cloud felt his energy coming in slowly, his bandaged chest moving up and down as he breathed. The motion was slow to keep the wound from aching. His quilt was on his abdomen and legs. Legs...thank God he still has them. One of them was covered in a cast and raised to a certain level, however. "My men?"  
  
Zack blinked while his mouth was left ajar. He sighed and twitched his lip. "Hate to break it up to ya...but..."  
  
"They died?" Cloud's eyes expressed his disbelief.  
  
"...most of them."  
  
"Shit," Cloud moved his head to facing the ceiling again, his eyes shut.  
  
"Hey! It wasn't your fault, man! It's their time." Zack raised his hands a little as if to show his point. "Tsk!" He groaned and patted his buddy's shoulder. "Maybe you should get some sleep, it's dawn..."  
  
"...yeah...maybe I should."  
  
Once more, the sun shone brightly in the morning sky, no evidence of last night's rain seen.  
  
Aeris was dressed with a pale green blouse and full-white skirt with a repetitive design of leaves. Her slip-on sandals were black. She heard a groan as she settled a vase of flowers from her garden beside the television set in her friend's room. The interior was simple. A single bed by the wall, pictures frame on the walls, a wall clock, the TV set in front of the woman and to its right, windows. She turned around and saw her friend's head move.  
  
Tifa woke up with squinted eyes looking at Aeris. "Mama?"  
  
Aeris smiled and approached Tifa. "It's Aeris, Tifa." She sat beside her and held her hand. "You did a brave thing."  
  
"Aeris," Tifa smiled. "I'm alive."  
  
Aeris laughed softly. "How are you?"  
  
"Woozy, still." Tifa shook her head. "Don't try this at home." She laughed along with Aeris. "Man...I felt like I was gonna die, already. The minute they were readying me, I wanted to back out." She gave a concerned look at Aeris. "But more importantly, how are YOU?"  
  
"I'm rested and better, thank you." Aeris nodded.  
  
Tifa gave a sigh of relief. "That's good...I thought you weren't gonna make it home and faint on the way."  
  
"Shut up." Aeris pinched Tifa's palm.  
  
"Ow, stop that."  
  
Aeris had on her calm smile again. "Great news, I heard someone lived because of your blood."  
  
"Oh, he'd better be." Tifa nodded, grateful. "At least he made it."  
  
"You saved the commander's life."  
  
"I what?!" Tifa had jumped out of her wooziness momentarily. Her eyes were wide in surprise.  
  
Aeris nodded.  
  
"...wow...I, I...I mean, I..." Tifa didn't know what to say. "I...just...w, wow, really?" She watched Aeris giggle. "Hey, if you were in my position, you wouldn't know how it's like to know you saved a life, woman."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry." Aeris shook her head. She heard the door open and turned to see Dr. Gast coming in with his daughter behind him. He was carrying his clipboard once more. "Dr. Gast," She stood up and nodded, acknowledging his presence.  
  
Dr. Gast returned the gesture. "I see that you've visited Ms. Lockhart?" He glanced over to the woman.  
  
Tifa waved. "Hey doc."  
  
Gast smiled and nodded. "You seem to be doing pretty good."  
  
"I wanna go home." Tifa whined and got everyone to laugh. "Hey, can I visit the commander? I wanna see how he's doing..."  
  
Gast nodded. "He's doing a remarkable job of recovering, I might release him tomorrow or the other day."  
  
Lucrecia turned to Aeris. "You wanna come along?"  
  
"Yes," Aeris nodded. "Very much so."  
  
- End of Part 2 - 


	3. Sweet Sacrifices 3

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 7 is owned by Squaresoft.  
  
Author's Note: Muchos gracias once more to Onna and Fiery Tempest for beta-ing this part. :)  
  
Sweet Sacrifices - 3 By: Liv  
  
Walking down the white hallway, Aeris thought that they were calmer compared to yesterday. Or maybe it was just her rushing heart and aching head. She was behind Tifa who was in between Gast and Lucrecia. She nodded at everyone she passed by with a smile.  
  
"Aeris!"  
  
Aeris stopped to see who was arriving to her left, noticing she had reached an intersection at some point. "Uhh, I'll follow." She waved to Tifa before turning to the Turk. "Tseng, good morning."  
  
"Good morning." Tseng nodded back with a slightly goofy smile. He was alone. "Fancy meeting you here...again."  
  
"I'm visiting someone." Aeris explained. She tiptoed and looked around him. "The Turks?"  
  
"I sent them off to check on the army."  
  
"And you?"  
  
Tseng's eyes looked around and shrugged. "Your father asked me to accompany you."  
  
"Daddy?" Aeris gave a soft laugh, amused her father gave her his bodyguard for company. "Why would I need company? I won't be staying here for a long time." She gave a sweet smile to Tseng. "You've been very stressed yesterday. Personally, I am very grateful for your concern, but I think you should rest."  
  
Tseng shook his head. "I'm doing fine." At a loss of words to say, he awkwardly pointed to his back. "Want some coffee?"  
  
"I don't drink coffee." Aeris refused politely, shaking her head. "I believe they're waiting for me, too."  
  
"In that case, I'll just come with you."  
  
Aeris nodded. "Thanks for being a gentleman, Tseng." She went ahead towards the commander's room while the Turk followed behind her.  
  
"Cmdr. Strife?"  
  
Cloud, already wearing a hospital gown, looked up from the magazine he held. "Doctor," He nodded with a smile. "Good morning, sir." He settled the magazine on his lap.  
  
"I see you're doing better every minute." Gast entered the room with Lucrecia and a young girl who looked like she was uneasy while she entered the room, looking around and seemed self-conscious. Gast noticed this. "Oh, Cmdr. Strife," He gestured over to Tifa. "We have with us someone who shared her blood to your men."  
  
"T, Tifa Lockhart." Tifa approached Cloud and introduced herself, stretching out her hand.  
  
Cloud reached for it and shook it with a nod. "Cmdr. Cloud Strife of the 4th division." He leaned back on his bed letting go of Tifa's hand. "Thanks for the help."  
  
"Nah, it was the least I could." Tifa waved her hand to gesture her message and looked away, feeling butterflies in her stomach. "Ehh...so!" She returned her attention to Cloud. "You doing okay?" The sudden movement had caused an imbalance on her part, she thought.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am. Not the best but I should get better soon." Cloud nodded. Suddenly, he saw Tifa stumble backwards and touch her forehead. "Ms. Lockhart??"  
  
"No, I, I'm fine..." Tifa winced. "Maybe I'm really not that strong yet..." She got her poise back. She had concerned looks from the doctors. "No, really! I just need rest! I mean...blood transfusion isn't a joke, y'know..."  
  
Lucrecia turned to Gast. "I'll take her back to her room, Dad."  
  
Gast nodded and watched the two women leave the room. "Cmdr. Strife," He approached the man's side, looking at the records of his trusty clipboard. "There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with you anymore. Just that..." He held his clipboard close to him once more. "You may need to train your wounded leg for walking."  
  
"Will I need to return to the hospital, then?"  
  
"If you wish to have the assistance of professionals, then it would be most recommendable." Gast nodded. "You can return here. But if you think you can do it yourself, you will only need the assistance of a crutch. It would be pretty annoying but in time, you will get used to it and soon, to walking without it."  
  
"I'll take that crutch."  
  
"Very well." Gast nodded. "If you continue your recovery, I can release you tomorrow." He smiled a formal one.  
  
Cloud nodded, returning the gesture at his own expression. "Thank you, sir."  
  
"My pleasure." Gast turned away and walked over to the door. "I'll see you around, then."  
  
Cloud waved. "Yes, sir." He saw the door close.  
  
As Gast closed the door outside, he turned to his right to see Aeris and Tseng arriving. "Well hello there, you two."  
  
Tseng nodded his greeting. "I've come to accompany Ms. Aeris to her friend, does she still accept visitors?"  
  
Aeris giggled and turned to Tseng. "I'm visiting a man, the commander."  
  
"The commander??" Tseng stared incredulously at Aeris who blinked innocently. "Aeris, you...why?" It all ended with that simple word.  
  
"I want to give him my gratitude, Tseng." Aeris answered, frankly. "He fought bravely for us. It is only right that I recognize such act."  
  
Tseng fell silent. Truly, it was one thing that made Aeris beautiful to his eyes.  
  
Gast waited until he was sure they were done before he cleared his throat. "Cmdr. Strife can still accept visitors. If you'd excuse me..." He nodded and left, passing by the two.  
  
"Take care, Dr. Gast." Aeris called with a wave. She turned to the door knob and twisted it open, slowly she pushed the door. From her position, she could see that the room was well lit. A tray of medicinal instruments and the night desk sat beside the commander whose bed was in between it and some machines. Two bags of fluid hung on silver poles, one transparent and another blue and thick. The windows were found beside the machines, as well. In front of the man was a TV set suspended by some bars. "Cmdr. Strife?" She asked as she entered the room.  
  
Cloud blinked from his magazine and turned to the woman who entered. "Ms. Aeris," He nodded, keeping his magazine away. "G, good morning, Ma'am!" His heart beat rather loudly as the woman greeted him back. Not only was this Pres. Shinra's daughter, this was the first time he met her and she, truth be told, was beautiful.  
  
"How are you feeling, Cmdr. Strife?" Aeris approached the man. She heard a soft protest from the Turk behind her who closed the door but ignored it.  
  
"Recovering quickly, Ma'am. Thank you."  
  
Aeris nodded with a smile. Somehow, she couldn't help but admire Cloud's crystal blue eyes. She thought they were beautiful and definitely attractive. "On behalf of my family, I wish to thank you for your braveness."  
  
Cloud nodded. "It's our honor to have fought for your family, Ms. Aeris." They both fell silent. But while he waited for Aeris to speak, he studied her features. He knew she got most of them from her mother, Ifalna Shinra, who was equally as beautiful as she was. He knew why many men fell for her.  
  
"Commander," Aeris looked away and laughed shortly. "I don't know how I could make it up to you, but will there be anything you will wish--"  
  
"Ms. Aeris, there's nothing I could ask for." Cloud shook his head, answering automatically. He was surprised to hear Aeris' offer. "...however, there MAY be one thing."  
  
Aeris' eyes blinked. "Yes?"  
  
"My men might want to see their family." Cloud started, a serious look on his face. "If it would be fine, maybe they could have a break from the army and return to their family. I know some of them might not want to return to the army any longer, but at our current state, I doubt anyone would attack us."  
  
"That is very thoughtful, Cmdr. Strife." Aeris expressed her admiration. "What about you? Would you like to come back to your family?"  
  
"Ms. Aeris, you shouldn't be too personal with him." Tseng whispered but noticed he was ignored once more. He groaned inwardly.  
  
Cloud shook his head. "My parents have both died and none of my relatives live in Nibelheim any longer. The army would need to recover from its casualties. At this time, I think I am most needed."  
  
"I appreciate your dedication..." Aeris' voice sounded as if she was in a trance. In her whole life, not once until now had she met a man of such disposition. "...the world needs men like you nowadays..."  
  
Cloud felt his heart jump. "Th, thank you, Ma'am..." He managed to stutter. He could not believe what he heard.  
  
"Ms. Aeris, I think we must go." Tseng whispered behind the woman who blinked and returned to reality.  
  
"Must we?" Aeris looked at the clock and saw that it was an hour from lunch. "I see..." She faced Cloud and nodded with a smile. "Cmdr. Strife, I would like to see you back in the army soon."  
  
"Ma'am, yes, Ma'am." Cloud affirmed her request and watched Aeris wave and turn to leave the room. He watched her as long as he could...and then the door was closed.  
  
Even so, his thoughts revolved around this woman. Her every move, her every word...he remembered them clearly.  
  
He smiled to himself. She's very nice...and beautiful, too.  
  
While walking away from the room, Aeris stole quick glances to where she once came from. She enjoyed her short talk with the commander. He was amiable, and yet he held a certain degree of respect. He was a very versatile man--someone she'd want to meet once more.  
  
Meet him again... Aeris smiled to herself. "Hurry, Tseng, I'll tell Tifa I'm leaving, then let's head home." She jogged towards the entrance, a certain excitement in her as the thought of telling her best friend and brother about her talk.  
  
- End of Part 3 - 


	4. Sweet Sacrifices 4

Disclaimer: Squaresoft owns Final Fantasy 7. I do not have rights over it. The name 'Fire Scouters' is of my creation, so please don't take it without my permission. I needed something to call them.  
  
Author's Note: Muchos gracias to Fiery Tempest and Onna for the edits. :)  
  
Sweet Sacrifices - 4 By: Liv  
  
It was at lunch time when the sun shone its brightest and the day was at its hottest. The hum of the airconditioner sung along with the soft 'tinks' of the spoons, forks and knives on the plate. But other than that, everyone was silent. Aeris knew deja vu could happen. As a child, she usually slept over her feeder. She forced herself awake many at times by shaking her head or having a drink of water, but nothing helped. It was too peaceful for her to keep up. She cleared her throat and leaned against the table. "Daddy, I visited the commander awhile ago."  
  
"You did?" Alex settled down his fork and knife as he dabbed his lips with a napkin. He could see Sephiroth perk with interest and pause from eating. Tseng had went on, but Rufus stayed concentrated to his food. "How is he?"  
  
"He seems to be doing well." Aeris resumed to slicing a small piece of her meat. The conversation was helping her. "Dr. Gast says that if his recovery keeps on, he could be released either tomorrow or the next day from it."  
  
"Ah, such a relief to have such a fine soldier back." Alex turned to Sephiroth who took a sip from his glass of water. "Wouldn't you think, Sephiroth?"  
  
Sephiroth nodded, not the least bit pleased of the news. But that was because he always kept a serious look on. "Of course, sir."  
  
"And there is something he requests," Aeris followed up quickly. She smiled at Sephiroth who gave a surprised look and shook her head. "No, I asked him if there was anything he wanted."  
  
"No...it's just that I never saw it in him to actually ask for something." Sephiroth settled his knife and fork to listen. "What was it?"  
  
Aeris cleared her throat. "The commander requests that his men be given an opportunity to meet their family. He's considered the fact that many of them might not be coming back. But he seems to have a plan in mind if in any case that happens."  
  
Sephiroth blinked for a few moments. "...let me think about that." He pushed his chair away from the table and stood up. "Please excuse me, I still have a meeting with Scarlet."  
  
"Thank you, Cousin. Take care." Aeris watched as the man pushed the glass door open. For awhile there, she thought she felt the heat come in but when the door closed, the airconditioner warded it off.  
  
"Uh, Aeris..."  
  
Aeris turned to her father. By the corner of her eyes, she could see Sephiroth's dishes being removed. "Yes, Daddy?"  
  
"You see..."  
  
The door swung open and in came a man with long black hair and a white gown. "I hope I'm not interrupting something?"  
  
"Uncle Hojo," Aeris nodded her acknowledgement. Rufus had imitated the gesture but had resumed eating after it.  
  
Alex adjusted his position to better face the scientist. "Why, Hojo! I see you've come home from your laboratory?"  
  
"There IS a matter I need to discuss with you. Concerning our little...'secret weapons'?"  
  
Rufus had stopped from eating. He raised his head and faced the two older men as they talked on.  
  
"Ah, why yes, of course." Alex pushed his seat away, standing up and dabbing his lips with napkin. "Aeris, maybe we can talk some other time."  
  
"Of course, Daddy." Aeris nodded. She was curious as to what Hojo and Alex meant, but she was taught to keep silent and keep her questions to herself...or until later. "Take care." She told to the scientist and the president as they left the dining room. Tseng had followed suit, being the president's bodyguard.  
  
"Take care, Aeris."  
  
"Thank you." Aeris nodded and watched Tseng hurry out. She turned to Rufus who was the only one left other than the maids cleaning up the dishes. She blinked and her eyebrows arched as Rufus stared on air. ? Is everything okay?"  
  
"Yes," Rufus smiled at his sister. "Uhh, tell me more about the commander."  
  
Aeris felt a bothering curiosity in her. But that will have to wait later. She smiled and proeceeded to eating. "Well...I find him amiable."  
  
"Oh, is he?" Rufus nodded with approval, returning to his meat. "Well, it's a relief not everyone in the army are as stoic as Sephiroth. What have you talked about?"  
  
"I asked him how he was and he said he was doing better." Aeris related without facing Rufus. "And then I followed up the question of the request. It's just..." She paused from eating as she took her turn to staring into space. "...I thought he was very noble."  
  
"Noble?" Rufus looked at his sister from his side while drinking his water.  
  
"I don't know." Aeris forked the sliced piece of meat and dipped it in gravy. "When I asked him, he said there wasn't anything he needed rather, he thought of his men first...I mean, who would do that, right?" She bit the slice off and chewed on it, looking at her brother who faced her. She swallowed before she spoke again. "He thought of them beforehand and forgot about himself. It's like..." She stared into space, again, twitching her neck. "At a world this desperate...I can't believe a man like that still existed."  
  
Rufus nodded, finishing his meal. "I agree. But I hope you DO understand that men like him still exist. Don't look at us too negatively." He kidded, finishing his drink, this time.  
  
"I know, I know." Aeris gave a short laugh as she, in turn, finished her meat. "But...it's just that THIS is the time the world needs them." Her eyes sparkled, herself half-gasping. She turned to Rufus. "I think I want to visit him later night!"  
  
Rufus gave a half-surprised face while dabbing his lips with a napkin. "Really?"  
  
Aeris nodded, almost excitedly. "I just...I just want to have a talk with him." She did away with her utensils and proceeded to her half-drank glass of water. She drank it away before she asked, again. "You think Daddy will allow me?"  
  
"I'm sure he will." Rufus nodded. "I'll come with you on telling him and escort you to the limo."  
  
Aeris' smile shifted to something bright and wide. "You will?? Oh you're so sweeeet, thank youuu!"  
  
Rufus nodded with a smile and stood up from the chair. "What will you do in the whole afternoon?"  
  
"Tend to my garden and my wardrobe." Aeris followed her brother to the door who opened it for her. "Going back to the office?"  
  
Rufus nodded. He bent to give his sister a kiss on the forehead and received one on his cheek. "Take care."  
  
"You, too!" Aeris turned and started towards the stairway.  
  
Rufus had simultaneously turned to the hallway to the east of the room where Vincent was found approaching.  
  
"Sir," The turk saluted but brought it down soon after the gesture before he walked beside the vice president.  
  
"68th level, I want a full report on 5:00 PM." Rufus muttered to him.  
  
"Sir, yes, sir." Was the returned mutter.  
  
"Is the helicopter ready?" Rufus, this time, asked in his normal voice and recieved an affirmation from Vincent. From hereon, both talked about his meetings as they headed to the elevator that will take them to the Heli-Pad.  
  
The door slid open after recognizing Hojo's thumb print. Both he and the president entered the wide room of devices and chemistry that was known to be the Shinra Laboratory. It was where mako and materia were being studied, items that bear the same effect as the materias...this place has been the birth of many scientific discoveries. The laboratory was bright with flourescent lamps. On one counter, vials, test tubes and beakers of colored liquid sat in array. On another were the devices of the highest technology. And on another counter, facing the first one directly, life was sealed in glass jars.  
  
Alex wasn't very amused, however. He came for business and he wants it settled quickly. He still had something important to tell his daughter. Something concerning her future. "So, Hojo, what is it that you wish to talk to me about?" He stopped in his steps while the scientist went straight to the counter pressed against the eastern wall.  
  
"Don't sound too impatient, Alex, it wrinkles your face." Hojo chuckled at his brother. He cleared his throat, reaching an empty space on the wall and turned his head to look at Alex. "I'm sure my son has told you about the Fire Scouters?"  
  
"The Fire Scouters?" Alex's eyebrows arched in curiosity. "Y, yes, what about them?" He was getting more intrigued.  
  
Hojo nodded before he turned his body to better look at his brother. "Currently, the count of Fire Scouters that are being housed by Shinra is zero. We have used all of them in the war against Wutai due to their agility, strength and intelligence. Yet they were just a newly discovered species, we didn't have enough time to study them."  
  
Alex hated Hojo's ceremonies. He nodded, as if understanding but seriously, he just wanted to get it done. "So? What do you plan to do?"  
  
"I've already done it...again!" Hojo faced the empty wall and started pressing on what looked like invisible buttons. The wall slid open and he knew that Alex was shocked. He smirked to himself and called to the empty room inside. "You can come out now."  
  
Alex leaned forward to see what was inside. He next found himself approaching slowly. But surprise caught him, causing him to nearly stumble backward as a red paw stepped out of the room.  
  
"Good boy." Hojo faced Alex and was amused by his surprise-stricken face. "Don't be silly now, Alex. He won't bite." As soon as the animal was out of its room, he moved to pet it on the head. It closed its eyes and enjoyed the human touch. "Alex, I'd like to introduce Red 01."  
  
"You have been keeping a Fire Scouter in your lab??" Alex's look was a half-glare. This scientist said he had released all Fire Scouters to the military but now, he looked like he kept one.  
  
"I'm not interested on keeping pets, Alex." Or maybe not. "Think again, I am a scientist. And it's my job to break the barriers of science." At the last word, he hissed and his eyes glowed.  
  
Alex had brought himself in another one of Hojo's riddles. He slowly approached the animal and knelt in front of it, studying its face. "Did you..." He looked up to the scientist. "Manage to get one from the battle ground and tended to it?"  
  
"I picked one up from the battle ground and got a sample of its DNA right before it died. With that, I was able to copy it. Or more precisely speaking..." Hojo wore a smirk...a proud one. "Cloned it." He spoke eloquently.  
  
"Clone??" Alex remembered the 7-year old project that costed billions and billions--an amount that almost equalled the creation of the Sister Ray in Junon. He had to put a pause on it when war ensued but he had no idea this man still pursued it.  
  
And now, he had contributed to Shinra once more.  
  
"You don't believe me, Alex?" Hojo continued. "I can show you all the records, all the data that concerns this little specimen." He removed his hand from its head and inserted it into his pocket. "I assure you--they are not forged. And you can ask ANYONE to look at it."  
  
With Hojo's confidence, Alex held back his disbelief. He knew this man was just going to prove him wrong and he didn't like that. He stood up and cleared his throat, regaining poise as he nodded at Hojo. "Job well done, Hojo."  
  
"I'm glad you finally believed me." The scientist turned to Red 01. "Greet the president."  
  
"Hello." It was a female.  
  
Alex felt his heart jump and skip beats. He thought of something clever to say but Hojo had already taken the floor as he turned to walk towards the devices.  
  
"This is just the tip of the iceberg, however, Alex." Hojo didn't take a glance or anything, even after he heard Red 01 follow him. "But to help you guys where I am going, you MUST know my intention for cloning this thing." He lifted his glasses off his eyes and bent to study something in a telescope.  
  
"To continue our study with the Fire Scouters, of course." Alex followed and recieved a nod from Hojo who stood straight.  
  
"Correct." Hojo turned to Alex and gestured for him to come over with his finger. He stepped aside and watched the president approach and bend to see what is under the microscope. "Would you like to guess what that is?"  
  
"A blood sample?"  
  
"Of...?" Hojo's smile showed that he enjoyed turning this business man around and around. His hand gestured for him to continue.  
  
Alex felt the impatience coming back in him. But truth be told, he was interested with what Hojo has. He stood and faced his brother. "The Fire Scouter?"  
  
"A soldier for the 2nd Division." Hojo corrected much to Alex's surprise. "Yes, Alex. I am proposing that we clone them."  
  
"Clone the soldiers??"  
  
"Who cares about morality, Alex!" Hojo's voice increased in volume as he opened his arms and walked backwards. "We are in great need of support, Alex. And there is no way to get it easily. Think of it this way," He stopped from his steps. "Our army will increase in manpower within...weeks!" He shrugged. "The Shinra can use these cloned soldiers for outreach programs. The people's trust will all go to Shinra, and THAT's what we need! Their strength to grow strong!" His enthusiasm to his proposal, he knew, was getting into Alex and convincing him. "It's a chain reaction, Alex. We won't lose anything if we try it. Rather than losing, we will, in fact, GAIN more." He leaned forward and hit his left palm with the back of his right one twice. "So what's there to think about?"  
  
Alex was nodding while Hojo gave his little speech. His head returned to the microscope, thinking about what he had been shown.  
  
Hojo approached the blond man and rested his arm on his shoulders. "You don't need to spend much on this project. The Shinra's done it, again. WE, my brother, will be the ones to lift the world from poverty and oppression! Just think about it, Alex...think of it." He whispered.  
  
Finally, Alex gave his affirmation. "We will hold a meeting concerning this project of yours."  
  
"Your cooperation is very much appreciated." Hojo bowed to him, though at the man's side. His plan was working  
  
Vincent pushed the drawer closed and locked it, pulling the keycard that stayed on the vertical slot on the left side of the silver file cabinet.  
  
"Did you get what you were looking for, Vincent?" Lucrecia passed with a cart of chemicals. She turned to Vincent who nodded to her and presented a folder he held. Her eye brows arched as she looked closer at the tag of the file. "Why would he be interested with Nibel Wolves?"  
  
Vincent shrugged. "Rufus is still a vice president in training. You wouldn't know what goes on in his mind." He smiled.  
  
Lucrecia laughed. "Of course. He probably wants to tackle even the slightest problem." She waved to Vincent with her fingers and returned to pushing the cart to her office.  
  
Vincent bowed and watched the woman leave before he himself turned to do so. He took his ID from his pocket and pressed his picture on it onto a device to the left of the elevator. It lit and the doors opened. He stepped inside and turned, flipping through the file while his ride closed and descended.  
  
Cloning... He repeated, pulling off a plug from his ear and keeping it in his breast pocket. Rufus would definitely want to hear about this...  
  
The elevator gave a silent bell and opened. Aeris has stepped out of it before the door closed. For the first time, she thought the night was calm, stars scattered on the sky and the moon waning brightly. She carried a basket of flowers with her. In the hallway, the only sounds she could hear were her heels connecting with the white floor.  
  
Finally in front of his door, Aeris made sure she looked presentable. She straightened her back and her dress, removed any hair from her face and made sure her twirled pony tail was bouncy enough.  
  
She couldn't help but smile, as if she was visiting a new friend.  
  
She knocked thrice.  
  
"It's open."  
  
While the door moved, Cloud took the remote control from his side and switched the television off. He heard the door close, signalling him to turn to his visitor who he thought to be Zack.  
  
"How are you doing, Commander?"  
  
Cloud blinked in surprise as he saw Aeris approaching his night desk. "Ms. Aeris." His voice was enough to tell that he did not expect her.  
  
Aeris giggled and fixed the flowers in the basket after she settled it on the plastic thing. "Have you eaten your dinner?"  
  
"Yes, Ma'am." Cloud nodded, remembering the hard fish and soggy rice. He couldn't decide whether it was because times are tough or it's simply hospital food. "Is there anything I can help you with?"  
  
"Nothing, I just came to visit you." Aeris pulled a chair from beside the night desk and placed it close to Cloud before she made herself comfortable.  
  
"A visit?" Cloud couldn't help but laugh shyly. "Truly, I'm honored, Ma'am."  
  
"You don't need to be." Aeris lifted her right leg over her left one. "I've talked to Gen. Sephiroth about your request and he's thinking about it."  
  
Cloud nodded. "Thank you for delivering my message, Ma'am." His palms feel sweaty and yet he enjoyed having Aeris with him.  
  
Aeris could only nod. So quickly did her mind think of a conversation to talk to the man with. She looked down, searching for something, then they blinked. "A Chocobo Lure materia?"  
  
"What?" Cloud looked at his night desk and saw what she referred to. "Oh, yes, Ma'am." He was amazed at how quickly Aeris was able to recognize such rare materia. He took it from the wooden table and handed it to Aeris. "If you wish to take a closer look at it, Ma'am."  
  
"Thank you." Aeris nodded and took the small think from his hands. She smiled at it as let it rest on her left palm. She giggled. "It's so cute!"  
  
It had made Cloud laugh. He didn't understand how he could feel so comfortable with a Shinra, but there was no denying it. Personally, he loved how she giggled at that point. "Isn't it?" He cleared his throat. "My mother gave it to me while I was young."  
  
"Your mother?" Aeris repeated, facing the man and received a nod. "I see..." She looked at the materia, again. "It must be so precious to you."  
  
"It is," Cloud nodded. "It's actually given birth to a Chocobo Lure materia, already. I gave it to Zack. He sold it, though."  
  
"He SOLD it?" Aeris laughed, watching Cloud shrug. "He's the commander of the 3rd Division, isn't he?"  
  
"Yes, Ma'am."  
  
"From how you say it, you look like you're very close to each other."  
  
"He helped me into the army, Ma'am." Cloud explained. "We've been friends ever since."  
  
"That sounds so nice." Aeris smiled. "I hope the Chocobo Lure materia wasn't a symbol of your friendship."  
  
"We've shared blood with each other so I don't think we'll need one to seal it." Cloud shook his head. "I just gave it to him since I didn't have any use with it."  
  
Aeris just looked at Cloud, as if understanding. "Maybe I should bring my Holy Materia wherever I go, too. And then when it gives birth to another, I'll give it to Tifa."  
  
"Holy Materia?"  
  
Aeris nodded. "My memento of my mother whom I never saw in real life." She twitched her lip. "Daddy gave it to me when I was 7, and I've kept it safe ever since." She picked the Chocobo Lure materia from her palm and handed it back to Cloud. "While I was a child, people told me about how she looked and how wonderful she was." She retrieved her hand when Cloud took his materia back. "They say she's also very beautiful, that I got my looks from her."  
  
"I think they're telling the truth, Ma'am."  
  
Aeris gasped and blushed as Cloud nodded.  
  
"Seriously, Ma'am."  
  
Aeris laughed. "Well...that was very straightforward."  
  
Cloud blinked and leaned his head to a side. "I...hope I didn't offend you."  
  
"Oh no, you didn't!" Aeris shook her head. "I...was flattered. Thank you."  
  
But Cloud couldn't say 'You're welcome', could he? He just let his smile say it all.  
  
The bodies dropped limply yet silently to the concrete floor. The chubby man took his radio and pressed a button. "Avvy OK. Over."  
  
A hoarse sound. "I read that. How's Val? Over."  
  
Avvy looked around and saw a red-haired woman jogging towards him. He turned his radio on, again. "Val's here, over."  
  
"Good. Get ready for the thriller."  
  
"I really enjoyed our talk, Commander."  
  
"It's my pleasure, Ma'am." Cloud bowed as the woman stood from her chair and proceeded to the door.  
  
But before she even held the knob, she turned around. "Will you be returning to the head quarters tomorrow?"  
  
Cloud nodded.  
  
Aeris nodded back with a smile. "See you, then." She turned around and twisted the door knob, opening the door.  
  
"Good night, Ma'am. Have a safe ride home."  
  
Aeris giggled and turned to Cloud. "Thank you, commander. Good night, as well." She left the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Shinra out of the hospital." The brown-haired man heard from his radio while he concentrated on his sniper rifle. He was on top of a building facing the medical house. A cross mark could be seen on the dark-shaded cement.  
  
"Shinra standing...standing...limo comes to pick her up. Shinra inside limo. They're on the road."  
  
Wait for it... He told himself as he readied to pull the trigger. He felt the tension on every muscle and his sweat rolling down his cheeks.  
  
"Shinra nearing target point."  
  
The limousine came into view.  
  
"Target locked!"  
  
- End of Part 4 - 


	5. Sweet Sacrifices 5

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 7 belongs to Square.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this part took long!! I gave up catching my beta readers (actually, one's router wasn't working) so I decided to edit it myself. ;; So please excuse the wrong grammars...  
  
Sweet Sacrifices - 5 By: Liv  
  
A loud crash had broken the silence of the room. Cloud gasped and twisted left to the best that he could to look down from his window that was a yard away from him. The moonless night strained his eyes but he could see a black limousine with its bunker against the wall in front of the hospital--and not at all at a good condition. Ms. Aeris! His eyes grew. But before he could call for help, he thought something wasn't right. He looked at who was above the wall.  
  
A man with a sniper rifle pointed at him. He had brown hair and something around his forehead.  
  
"Shit!!" Cloud threw his covers off as he rolled away from the bed, pulling his casted leg off its hold. He saw the bullet shoot through his quilt while he fell heavily to the cold floor. He gave another curse word as he slammed his bad knee against the floor. Cold liquid tickled his skin while he felt his right arm being frozen. The blue liquid had dripped through a needle that he knew was supposed to be injected to his wrist.  
  
But that was not his concern for the moment. Aeris was in trouble.  
  
Ignoring his pain, his eyes searched for something that glew and found it, soaking in the blue liquid. He grabbed it with his left hand and laid on his back, throwing it simultaneously to the intercom over his pillow. The reciever had been dislodged from the device and now hung lifelessly as a monotonous sound was heard faintly. He racked his mind for a number to dial while at the same time, looking for something else to throw as the materia had sat stationarily on his bed.  
  
Damn it!! Cloud thought frustratedly, surrendering on looking for a specific reciever. Heavily, he turned around and crawled towards his night desk. His right arm trembled as he put weight on it while his eyes stayed on the flower basket. Wait for help, Ms. Aeris...! Finally close to it, he supported his weight with his numb right arm while his left hand reached for something.  
  
Got it!!  
  
He positioned the alarm clock to a throw-ready one and let it fly towards the intercom. Let God decided which number it presses.  
  
bbrrrriiiiingggg!  
  
"Anything wrong, sir?"  
  
"Ms. Aeris is in trouble!! Get her out of the car now!!!"  
  
The repetitive 'now!' had compelled the red-haired turk to pull of his legs from the controls and slam his feet to the floor, standing. His similarly colored eyes searched the monitors in the security room for anything wrong but panic had proven him wrong.  
  
No, there was a repeating still image...  
  
"Shit, hacked!" He grabbed his weapon and stormed out of the room, leaving the door to swing lifelessly.  
  
It didn't take him long to get close to the front door, he casted the rod he held at the lock. Electricity shot through one end of his weapon and struck through it. The metal had also blackened and smoked due to the heat. The turk had pushed the front door open and took no time to pause and look for Aeris. His eyes had immediately spotted the vehicle where the driver was found shot. The mirror was broken and his head was drooped, what looked like blood flowed through the wound.  
  
Another sound of a sniper rifle's bullet came. The turk gave a short cry as he felt it sharply hit his left arm. He stepped back, dropping his shoulders and holding his wound with his rod-wielding hand. "Fcking bastard!" His bloody hand moved to take a grenade from inside his jacket pocket. After biting the pin off, he threw it over to the roof. He knew it wouldn't reach the sniper himself but it would at least distract him or damage him in another way with the explosion.  
  
He didn't need to fight now.  
  
While the grenade had taken effect, he sped towards the broken limousine--slowing down when he had reached the passenger's side. He pressed the front end of his night rod against the lock. Electricity shot and damaged the lock, allowing him to simply open the door. The smoke from the explosion scattered throughout the air, making things look foggy. The smell was intoxicating, as well. But he had a job to finish.  
  
The Shinra daughter was found lying on the car mats, back facing the roof. She was still, but a closer observation could show that her shoulders moved according to her sobs.  
  
She's not doing a good job playing dead! He groaned and bent half his body into the limousine, supporting his weight with his legs and his good arm. "Ms. Aeris, you all right?"  
  
Aeris looked up with blurry eyes. A surge of relief came to her after she saw through her tears who her saviour was. "R, Reno!!"  
  
"Let's get you out of here, Ma'am." Reno Gainsborough had assisted the woman up and out, then rushed her towards the hospital. He had not realized that there were no guards standing.  
  
The clock read 10:45 pm. It ticked mockingly at Cloud who waited for news in his new room. His bad leg was put up once more, but in a different level. He was running a high fever after his supplement of liquified mako had been suddenly interrupted. His face was beaded with sweat, chest rising and falling, skin pale and eyes dry.  
  
Even after things had calmed down, Cloud had not felt it. He had completely ignored the nurse who constantly recorded statistics onto her clipboard.  
  
A soft knock came and the door creeked open, surprising the nurse of the visitor's rudeness. While she motioned to tell him off, she held her tongue and meekly returned to her work after she saw who it was.  
  
Reno, with his arm bandaged at the upper part of it, stepped into the room with a carefree smirk. But when he saw Cloud, shock had replaced it. Had he been his friend, he would have cursed loudly. But he was able to maintain his poise. "Sir," He nodded.  
  
"Ms. Aeris?" Cloud felt relief after asking the question. It was hard making sure it was audible and feeling it drum against his ears and chest. He had slightly lifted his nape to better see the turk.  
  
"She's safe." Reno knew death awaited him if he insisted on humoring this man.  
  
"Thank God...!" Cloud's head returned to the softness of his pillow. He felt his heart pounding against his chest, head throbbing and warmth returning to his body.  
  
Reno smirked. "Seriously, though, if you hadn't called, she would have probably died." He was amused at Cloud's surprised stare, as if he had spoken something ominous. "Our security system was hacked and the soldiers were downed with tranquilizer darts."  
  
Cloud nodded. "I see...where is she?" His voice was softer.  
  
"On her way home with Boss."  
  
Cloud knew it was Tseng whom this turk referred to. He could finally rest for the night, he thought. "You saved her?"  
  
"No one else but me!" Reno opened his arms, displaying pride. The wound did not ache much after the potion he had taken. He saw the clock in front of Cloud and whistled. "Well, I'll be going back to work now." He waved with his good hand. "Rest easy, sir."  
  
"Thank you for everything." Cloud watched the turk step off his room and close the door.  
  
The nurse then proceeded to closing the blinds. "Have some sleep, sir."  
  
Cloud nodded and closed his eyes, falling nocturnal swiftly.  
  
Carefully, she opened her eyes into a squint. Aeris saw firstly the image of her father who wore a warm smile. "Daddy..." She gave the gesture back, only it was rather weak.  
  
"Aeris, I'm so happy you're awake..." Alex reached to caress his daughter's cheek. "How do you feel?"  
  
"I think I'm sick." Aeris admitted with a croaky voice. She cleared her throat. "I feel a slight headache, my body feels heavy, too..."  
  
"You've come down to a fever." Alex brushed his daughter's hair off her face. "I'll tell everyone not to disturb you."  
  
"Daddy, wait," Aeris hurriedly called as her father moved to turn. She swallowed hard before she spoke. "Reno...I want to speak to him."  
  
The year-worn envelope of gil was tossed onto the care-forbidden desk that was held up with the help of random planks and rusting nails. The young man with a green bandana reached for it and opened it slightly. There were three bills with the face of a previous Shinra president.  
  
"Good job." The dark-colored man returned to wiping the massive gun attached to his muscular arm with a white cloth. "'at should give'm a scare, The next mission'll be th'real thing, hear?"  
  
The real assassination. He kept the envelope inside his vest and turned to leave. "We'll be hanging out somewhere, Boss." He waved and left the ran-down office after he was acknowledged.  
  
Outside, he pulled the door close before approaching his two other comrades. "So, where to?"  
  
"Amazing he didn't get mad." The red-haired woman hopped off a fairly small barrel and recieved a kiss from the man to whose shoulders she placed her arms on. "How'd it go, Biggs?"  
  
"We got 3000G, Baby." Biggs kissed the girl once more, his hands holding her slender waist.  
  
"Mmm, su-weet..." Jesse broke from his lips to smile. "So, where we eatin'?"  
  
"To the usual place, I guess." Biggs shrugged and turned to the chubby man on the floor. "Unless Wedge found something new to try."  
  
"I found one but they're still setting the place up." Wedge shrugged. "It looks like it's going to have good food, though."  
  
Jesse laughed. "EVERYTHING is good food for ya!" She heard Biggs laughing along.  
  
Wedge twitched his smile. "Well, you have to learn how to appreciate every kind of food, nowadays."  
  
"Yeah, true. Times are tough." Biggs started walking to the entrance of their little HQ, arm on Jesse's shoulders. "Let's have some fun."  
  
"This came from a woman named Tifa Lockhart."  
  
Aeris watched the red-haired turk settle a small vase of flowers onto her night desk. Her calm smile returned to her face. Now that her saviour was with her, she felt safer. "Thank you, Reno."  
  
"And...there's also this letter." Reno reached from his pocket and handed an envelope to Aeris.  
  
Aeris nodded, keeping the letter away. That will be read later.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, how do you feel?" Reno stood with his shoulders back and arms in pockets.  
  
"I'm doing better, thank you." Aeris indicated the chair beside her where her father once sat and was declined politely. She nodded, as if understanding. "Um, Reno, I wasn't able to thank you properly last night..."  
  
"Oh! Well..." Reno shrugged, visibly flattered that this woman was thanking him. "Just part'a the job, Ma'am."  
  
Aeris giggled. "I do want to know, though, how was no one able to save me but you?" Her eyebrows were arched in curiosity.  
  
"We're supposing that it's a terrorist attack." Reno started. "While you were gone, a band of rebels have presented activities against Shinra. They call themselves 'Avalanche'."  
  
"Really...?" Aeris felt her hands squeezing her quilt. "How worse has the situation gone?"  
  
"In terms of public safety, everything's under control. But in terms of spotting them, no improvements." Reno shook his head with a negative face.  
  
Aeris nodded. "This war has incapacitated us at many points. Let's hope our victory will be a good omen." She asked a follow-up question. "How was our security penetrated?"  
  
"The cameras were hacked and the soldiers were downed with tranquilizer darts. Pretty good for a buncha rookies, I'd say." Reno admitted.  
  
"The cameras were hacked?" Aeris repeated in confusion. "Then...how were you able to find me? W, were you, by any chance, taking a walk?"  
  
"Someone called me while I was keeping an eye on the monitors." Reno tapped his foot and snapped his fingers. "Forgot his name, though. Damn..."  
  
"His?" Aeris arched her eyebrows in suspicion.  
  
"Yeah. Musta heard the car crash from his room. Funny you're both sick--ah!" Reno snapped his fingers and pointed at Aeris before setting it down. "The commander of the 4th division."  
  
Aeris blinked, surprise visible on her face. She felt her heart beating faster. She didn't expect that it could be him! "cmdr. Cloud Strife...?" Speaking the name had made her stomach flip-flop.  
  
"Spikey blond? Blue mako eyes? His division was the one attacked a few days ago, right?" Reno clarified. But he ended up blinking and bending with arched eyebrows as the woman looked at her quilt, giving a shy smile. "Ehh...Ms. Aeris? Ms. Aeris..."  
  
None of his calls got through her. She was overwhelmed that this commander had saved her.  
  
And she was pleased...  
  
- End of Part 5 - 


	6. Sweet Sacrifices 6

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 7 belongs to SquareEnix.

Author's note: MUCH APOLOGIES TO THE RIDICULOUS DELAY!!! OO I actually already have this part written on paper but College life struck hard and when I computerized it, the file got corrupted! . Here it is, anyway! :D

Sweet Sacrifices - 6 By: Liv

She landed with a soft thud on the dry land, the sands exploding momentarily after her landing. Her outfit was something out of the ordinary in Wutai--precisely because it was a combination of many clothes donatd by Icicle Village--the neutral town. She released her gigantic shuriken from, her back and opened her feet a few inches apart from each other. "Hya!" She said, challenging a fallen Wutai warrior on the sand. "Come and fight me, Hiro!"

No response.

The ninja felt a slight pounding on her chest but she pouted, anyway. She brought down her weapon, stomping her feet a couple of times. "Hey Hiro! Stop being a coward and fight me!" She waited for an annoyed mutter or a movement but none were given. Her pouty lips dropped to a slight curve. "Hiro..." She felt like weeping. He was the last of her teachers she hoped to live...yet he followed the rest to heaven.

She sniffed loudly and slapped herself. Once was not enough, it was accopmpanied by more of it. "Don't cry, don't cry!!" She scolded herself. She returned the weapon to her back and took out a dirty paper and a capped brush from a small bag hanging around her belt. She unfolded the paper where a list of names could be seen. She uncapped the brush and wrote Hiro's name with much difficulty.

How many more dead people are still there, anyway? She wonderedas she waited for the ink to dry, her brush capped and kept it in her bag, again. She squinted her eyes as she looked at the direction of the sun where a mass of lying bodies could be seen. Wutai was scarce with manpower--these bodies will rot before the Wuati townfolks can even check them.

She felt anger over that truth.

"Isn't anyone of you alive out there?!?" She shouted at the top of her lungs, feeling her eyes turn wet, again. "Damn it, I said DON'T CRY!!!" She slapped herself once more. Her cheeks were and hot sore from all her hits.

A low moan sounded not so far away from her.

She gasped and looked around with wide eyes. Where did that moan come from?? "Who's there?!" She kept her lips from smiling, pushing away hope in fear that it might be false. She hurried to stand, turning around. "Yuki?! Masa?! Ken!!"

"...here..."

She heard herself laugh, felt her cheeks wet as she followed the voice, paper held in a crumple. "Where?! Keep talking to me!!"

It coughed...then howled.

The young ninja froze on her steps, surprised. A howl? She could remember anyone who tamed a wolf in their town. But while it continued to howl, she knew it was best not to lose it.

She hopped over bodies, stumbling sometimes just to make sure she catches the howler. Panting, she reached her guessed destination. Surprise struck her, making her gasp.

It was a Fire Scouter...a red wolf who knew how to talk and had fire burning at the tip of its tail. Her eyes swept through the red fur until they met weak eyes.

"P, please..."

The ninja panicked. He spoke to her with the language from the Shinra Cities! What was she to do? She only knew Wutai and very little of the said language. "Stop!" Her voice was high-pitched. "Help, me, you." She hoped he understood with the help of her hand gestures.

"...are you from Wutai?"

She caught her tongue. This Fire Scouter knew her language! "Yes!" She returned to her native tongue. "I'm from Wutai and I will help you! Can you stand?"

"I can try, but I need help..." The Fire Scouter said with the correct accent. He set to work on putting some strength into his legs. He felt the little arms of the Wutai girl around him and slow with her, he limped out of the dead men's field.

It was not long until they reached a small cave a little further to the north. It was hard having to bear the heat of the cloud-scarce sky.

The Fire Scouter dropped heavily to the ground and panted.

The young ninja, on the other hand, dropped the bags of materias hanging from one side of her belt, revealing three potion bottle hanging through a rope. She untied them all and pulled out a time-worn bandage from her pocket. She set to work quickly, opening bottles and wrapping wounds.

It took a couple of minutes doing the three biggest wounds. None spoke and the ninja feared the Fire Scouter had died. But in the end, he was just saving his strength and still breathed.

"...how did you get here?" She asked, slightly meekly.

"I was supposed to return to Junon with the Shinra Army, but we were attacked." The wolf-like creature was slowly being re-energized. "Many of my species successfully ran away, I believe they are in Cosmo Canyon now. Some of us were caught up, and sadly I am the only one who lived."

The ninja twitched her lip as she continued to tend to his wounds. She was not sorry her people attacked them, but it would be mean not to show a face of sympathy--even if it is false.

The Fire Scouter smirked. "Isn't it ironic...that a girl from Wutai is helping someone who fought for Shinra?"

The ninja hated how she found this animal amiable. He was from Shinra, wasn't he?? She vowed to hate anyone and anything Shinra after Wutai had lost.

...but Fire Scouters were originally from Cosmo Canyon, right?

"Are you going back to Shinra?" She swore she could bite herself after she asked that question.

The Fire Scouter shook his head. "Not anymore...I want to go back to Cosmo Canyon where my Grandpa awaits."

That sounds frank enough. The ninja smiled, finally. She finished patching up his last wound and straightened her back while she knelt, still. "My name is Kisaragi Yuffie."

"Nanaki, son of the Great Warrior Seto."

Yuffie's lips pursed in amazement. "Wow, he sounds so...great."

Nanaki laughed, rather weakly still. Then a cough.

Yuffie gasped, covering her mouth. "I completely forgot of your internal wounds!"

"Yes...I think I have them..."

"W, wait right there! I'll call some men to take you to Wutai!" Yuffied got back to her feet, stumbling backwards, then turned to a run.

Nanaki watched her disappear quickly into the infertile land. He prayed to his gods, grateful for her. But he'll have to think of what to tell the people from Wutai...

"39 degrees." The thermometer was raised above eye level and close to the light.

"That was 41 yesterday."

Zack sighed and proceeded to sanitizing the thermometer with alcohol. "Seriously, how did you get it?" Military secrecy blocked the news.

Clopud sighed exasperatedly. "My Mako supply was interrupted." He saw Zack turn to him and stare at him aghastly. "...I'm still alive."

"And what if think fked up?!" Zack settled the utensil backed to the tray and stomped towards Cl0ud. "God, Cloud! You could have died with that--"

"Zack, it's better that way rather than getting shot on the head." Cloud interrupted, much to Zack's surprise. "Don't let this spread, okay? Yesterday, Ms. Aeris visited me--"

"WHO visited you?!" Zack was flabbergasted.

"Aeris Shinra."

"Holy shit! No kidding?!" An amazed smile formed on Zack's face, much to Cloud's confusion and surprise.

"God, you change very quickly."

"Damn it, Cloud! Ms. Aeris has GOT to be the most beautiful woman to touch a man's life!!" Hurriedly, Zack pulled a chair and settled it beside Cloud, the back of it facing the commander. He sat himself, arms on top of the back of the chair while Cloud asked a question.

"Is she THAT beautiful?"

"Hell yes, Strife!" Zack hit his arm. "Oh, sorry." He kept his arms while Cloud winced. "...wha'didshesay??" He leaned against the back of the chair, again.

Cloud groaned, rubbing the hit part. "She thanked me on behalf of her family and asked me what I wanted."

"And?!"

"I didn't ask her to bed, Zack." Cloud pushed the head slightly away from him. "Watch the nose." He joked while the other man laughed, rubbing his forehead. "I asked her to send my men back to their families."

"Oh," Zack rolled his eyes. "Ever the self-less man, aren't ya?"

"She came back after dinner."

Zack howled.

"Shut up, Zack! You're being noisy!" Cloud scolded while the other cupped his mouth and looked around.

"Sorry." He whispered.

Cloud groaned, but it was half-pretend. "She told me Sir Sephiroth will think about it."

"Oh, seriously?" Zack's surprise didn't show.

"When she left, things fked up. I heard a car crash and saw that it was her limo. Then I saw someone about to snipe me so I jumped out of the bed, accidentally pulling off the mako supply from my wrist."

"Off-topic: how'd it feel?" Zack's eyes were wide.

"You know the feeling when it suddenly freezes and feels like it's being curshed or sucked from the inside?" Cloud lifted his right amr and had his left hand going over it while Zack hissed.

"Wouldn't wanna experience that." Zack shook his head. "Moving on, what happened next?"

"Other than breaking my leg, again, I threw stuff over to the intercom and eventually called the Security System."

"That's...lucky." Zack blinked, at a loss of comments.

"Isn't it?" Cloud agreed, nodding. "The turk informed me that our soldiers were attacked with tranquilizing darts and the cameras were hacked."

"Is this Avalanche?"

Cloud shrugged. "I'm not sure, but who's to say it can't be them?"

Zack groaned and muttered. "Wait 'til I get my hands on 'em, I'm gonna crush them like bugs!"

Cloud sighed, shaking his head. He heard the door open and turned to see the visitor. "You."

"Hello, Sir." Reno waved to Clopud and Zack, ever with his unkempt looks.

"Yo, Reno, how goes it?" Zack waved back, ignoring how Cloud turned to face him.

"Same old, same old, Dude." Reno shrugged.

"Reno?" Cloud turned to see the turk. "So YOU'RE Reno..."

"No on else." Reno opened his arms as if to present himself. "Anyway, I've got news for you." He approached Cloud lazily.

Zack whistled. "Should I go?"

"Aw nah, 'sno biggies." Reno's face looked negative. "Yesterday, Ms. Aeris talked to me." He winked at Zack whose jaw dropped. "Yeah, she did, Dude." He took a mental note that Cloud's eyes were big, facing him. "And she's asking you," He gave Cloud two shots of his finger guns. "To be her official bodyguard."

Now Cloud and Zack looked like twins. "Me...her bodyguard...?!" Cloud repeated.

"Ho...ly...shit, CLOUD!!!" Zack excitedly shook Cloud left and right, the latter seemingly not minding it.

"Bu, bu, but how?!" Cloud finally broke into a laugh, Zack stopping from shaking him to listen.

"Told her the whole damn truth that you called me." Reno shrugged, standing on one leg. "Pressy offered Tseng to her but she insisted on you.

A few seconds of silence.

When Zack howled, Cloud had laughed loudly and embraced his best friend.

Reno smirked. "She wants you to report to her as soon as you're fully recovered."

"Please tell her I'll come right over." Cloud nodded with a smile. "Thank you, Reno!" He watched the turk salute and turned to leave.

Reno whistled as he waved good-bye and closed the door after stepping out of the room.

After Zack had shouted his name again, Cloud laughed once more. "Damn I..." He shrugged, Zack smiling at him. "I just feel so happy."

"Who isn't, Cloud?! Who isn't?!" Zack took his turn to laugh.

"Yeah," Cloud nodded at him. "Who isn't?"

"This council has decided to decline your request."

"What?!" Yuffie spat. "But why?? He--"

"We understand that you insist that he has severed any connections from Shinra, Yuffie." A woman interrupted the child. "However, there is no evidence that can assure us of your claims."

"There IS no need!!"

"Yuffie, it is too risky." A monk came in the conversation. "What if there is a device attached on him to spy on us? It's still the fact that he was from Shinra."

"But--"

"You must also understand that we are in a great crisis." An older woman said in a kind voice. "We have lost many of our manpower and have no food. We cannot affored another one to feed and house."

Yuffie stared at the council incredulously. "Nanaki, is, a, FIRE SCOUTER!" She exclaimed. Not even her father cared! "Can't you understand?? Would I ever trust anyone who still had connections from Shinra?? And you don't have to take care of him! I found him! I'll take the job of tending to him!" She waited for a reaction but none came. "Fine! If he betrays us, you can take my head, hang it by the gates and feed my body to the dogs." She heard their surprise clearly and saw it at the same manner.

At all finality, Godo Kisaragi cleared his throat and hushed everyone in silence. He facwed the guards by the door. "Bring the Fire Scouter." He saw them bow and turn to leave.

A few moments later, Nanaki stepped forth. Yuffie stood besie him and he could feel her tension. He saw the mouth of a council member open but interrupted her. "Before I may be questioned, I wish to assure you that my race does not life nor do we break our word." He knew that by those simple words, he caught the council by surprise.

Yuffie felt relief.

"Before this war had come, my race lived peacefully in Cosmo Canyon. Even after we were taken to Junon, we deny any connections with the Shinra." Nanaki went on. "We are free and are peaceful."

Silence once more. This prompted the councile to talk to each other. After a few minutes, everyone was waiting for Godo's decision.

"This council has decided to allow the Fire Scouter to live with us."

Yuffie squealed and sped towards her father to embrace him while the other turned to groan at such act. "Thank you!! I know you'll understand me!"

Nanaki bowed in gratitude. "Thank you for your kind consideration. I will head back to Cosmo Canyon as soon as I am healed. Until then, I will help this town to the best that I can."

The next month had arrived.

Cloud locked his leather straps onto his belt secured. He turned to see the other door open.

"A new 4th Division has been formed." Zack told his friend who proceeded to zipping his bag. "It's an experimental division considering that it's composed of Hojo's babies."

"Clones?" Cloud clarified swinging his duffel bag over his shoulder. Hew recalled the week long news in the headlines and how its quick progress was monitored. "Let's hope they don't fall apart in the middle of training."

"Yeah!" Zack laughed, approaching his friend. "Well...gonna miss ya in the HQ."

"I'll be coming over for my final report to Sir Sephiroth." Cloud said. "And I'll be visiting whenever free."

"You oughta, Dude." Zack patted the man's arm. "Good luck in your new job."

"Thanks, Pal." Cloud nodded and left the room with Zack.

He was going straight to the Shinra Mansion.

- End of Part 6 - 


End file.
